


Touch in the Dark

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Taboo Relationships, in all senses of the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Touch in the Dark

I’m not really sure how it started. Maybe from the very beginning. I mean, you gotta admit Frank and I were a bit closer than normal siblings were. We could argue that our age difference was only a year and a half, so we were always so close. We could say it was because our parents taught us that being close was a good thing. Maybe it was because of all the dangerous situations we put ourselves into when we were on a case. We could trust each other. We had each other’s backs.

Whatever it was, I’m pretty sure that sometimes we raised some eyebrows from how close we were. Bayport knew us, people didn’t bat an eye. But sometimes if we went other places, some people insinuated things. Our default response was always, “We’re brothers.” That tended to make people back off.

And okay, there are times when Frank and I don’t get along as all. Hey, we’re still brothers! We get on each other’s nerves a lot. If we’re at home during those times, we just kind of avoid each other for a few days.

Other times, we’re working on a case, and that just makes things awkward. Especially when we’re working a case with Nancy, because then she’s concerned for our mental health and we can’t find a way to explain that sometimes all this tension between us is weird but normal.

Well, this week was one of those times. We worked a case with Nancy but she seemed a bit distracted with her worry over us. We told her it was like with Bess and George, since they were like sisters. I guess that was enough of an explanation for her.

Still, the tension just got worse as the case progressed. We were able to catch the criminals, as we always do, but not without some crazy, spur of the moment ideas from me that resulted in me getting hurt. Nothing too bad, just some bruises and a cut palm, but I could tell by the muscles twitching in Frank’s jaw that he wasn’t exactly pleased with me at the moment.

We were able to bid Nancy goodbye before heading off back to Bayport. The trip to the hotel halfway was silent and tense, until we got into the room we paid for.

“What’s your deal?” I demanded before I even dumped my duffle bag onto the bed nearest the window.

“What’s my deal?” he repeated indignantly. “What’s your deal? Joe, I told you not to go after that idiot and you completely ignored me!”

“If I hadn’t done that then he would have been halfway to Mexico by now!” I argued back. 

“You could have killed!” he shot back furiously.

“So what? As long as we get the guy, right?”

“’So what’? Are you serious?” He glared at me, his eyes flashing in a way that I could tell when he was really angry at me. 

“We had a job, Frank. We had to catch that guy, one way or another.”

“Not at the expense of your life, you idiot!”

“Oh now you’re calling me stupid?”

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall. “You acted stupidly,” he snarled. “You almost got yourself killed just to bring down one man. You always do this, you always give me a heart attack when you rush in headfirst! You need to stop doing that! I will not lose you, Joe, do you understand me?”

“You know, sometimes I think you care a little too much,” I snapped.

“And you don’t seem to care enough,” he fired back.

I shoved him off of me and moved away from him. “You’re just overreacting,” I told him. “You always overreact. Maybe if you don’t think so much and act more, then maybe there’d be less chance of us getting hurt.”

“Or maybe if you actually listened to me—”

“Can you not?”

We both scowled at each other. I don’t think we argued so much before.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” he said finally. “It’s like you go out of your way to piss me off.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose! You know how I am, Frank, if someone is in trouble or a bad guy is gonna get away I need to act.”

“Let’s just assume here that I’m in charge,” he replied sarcastically, “since I am the older brother here.”

“Whoever said anything about you being in charge?” I demanded. I was getting dangerously close to pushing his buttons, I could see it in his eyes, but for some odd reason I didn’t care. My usually calm and collected brother was getting close to losing his temper with me and I did not give one flying fuck about it.

Frank’s eyes grew dark and he moved closer until I was pressed up against the wall again, even though he wasn’t touching me. “I’m older than you,” he said in a low voice, almost a growl. “Therefore, when we’re on a case like this, you are my responsibility. You need to listen to me.”

“Why, are you going to make me?” I taunted.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned.

“Aw but tempting is half the fun,” I replied.

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

For that one split second, I think all that weird tension suddenly boiled over because the next thing I knew Frank had me pinned to the wall and he was kissing me, his body pressed fully against mine, his hands touching me in ways I never experienced from him before.

I could have pulled away. I could have pushed him off. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. Because, holy shit, Frank was a much better kisser than I imagined and my body heat went soaring and I started kissing and touching him back, and this was wrong, all so wrong but it felt so perfect.

I moaned, clinging to him. One thing led to another, and, well, let’s just say that having sex with my brother was a bit clumsy but amazing as fuck. It was maybe the most intimate thing I had ever done with my brother, all sweaty limbs and hot wet kisses and hands roaming everywhere. It was wrong, so, so wrong, but it felt so wonderful and I loved every minute of it.

It got awkward for a few minutes when it was over. We stared at the ceiling, trying to catch our breaths.

“Now what?” I asked finally.

“We don’t tell anyone,” he replied. “This stays between us.”

“No problem.” I coughed a little and shifted, feeling a twinge. Shit, maybe letting Frank top wasn’t such a good idea. He was bigger than I thought. “Um… Maybe I should…” I made a move to get out of bed but he surprised me by putting his arm around me and pulling me back to him, holding me close.

“No, you can stay here,” he said a bit hesitantly.

“Okay.” I paused a moment before cuddling up against him. He felt so warm and it was nice lying with him like this. I fell asleep within a minute.


End file.
